


the paradise found after knowing death is inescapable

by validbar



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, no i didnt proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validbar/pseuds/validbar
Summary: (alt title: w-what if we kissed and hewd h-hands?)





	the paradise found after knowing death is inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> im going to starting writing more. but only for the laguz.  
rafiel and reyson have allodynia  
i have a lot of fanon lore ive made i aspire to write it all out but hahahahaha we will see

Rafiel and Nailah made a habit out of watching the sun set over the golden sands of Hatari, then watch the stars pop out one by one. Usually Volug accompanied them, but in the many moons that had already passed, he knew he could trust his queen alone with Rafiel. Nailah and Volug already had a very trusting bond, of course, but the three confided in each other and grew to know what the others wanted.

Volug felt something strong between Rafiel and Nailah and knew not to accompany them as much.

One night, the duo went beyond the outskirts of the city, to where it was but a mere dot on the horizon. The western sky was a radiant shade of orange that melted into the dark blue of the eastward direction. The weather was still hot and the sun still blazed in the distance. Nailah transformed from her halfshifted form to join Rafiel in his humanoid form. She wore her hair up with a black translucent shawl draping from the top of her head. Her gown was burgundy with gold trim; square necked and slit in the back for her tail. Rafiel wore a simple white gown with a partially opened back for his wings and a large white shawl draped off his shoulders. 

Nailah sat on the ground crossed legged and without being prompted Rafiel laid down in her lap, carefully splaying out his wings to the sides. She ran her clawed fingers through his long hair and he contently sighed. 

“Remember the day we met?”

“Yes.”

“O, what a blithesome day…”

“You were dying of starvation, thirst, and heartbreak after wandering in the desert for Goddess knows who knows how many days.”

“I suppose you are right... but it was the day I met you. It was as if I met met an angel.” 

“Please stop being so sweet. You're killing me.”

Rafiel tilted his head back in panic and looked up to Nailah, still stroking his hair. “Please do not die. I cannot stand anymore death of people close and dear to me.”

Nailah laughed at the impossible request, a light hearted chuckle. “I won’t let either of us die if I can help it. But you do know it is inevitable, right? This is the Desert of Death after all, Rafiel.”

“I-I know.” He embarrassed himself. Not now. Not today.

Hours went by. The sun was far gone and the stars twinkled in the darkness. Rafiel was so amazed by the desert and how having no trees or mountains in the distance meant having your eyes filled entirely by stars. He turned to Nalaih and was equally as amazed. He loved her and he knew she loved him too. He could sense it. She just never made a move and it frustrated him because he knew he was too much of a coward to make a move unless it was perfect. Rafiel would always speak before thinking and he would foil his plans and make him self-conscious. Here was one of those moments.

“You look so beautiful tonight,” Rafiel said, breaking the silence. He felt Nailah’s heart jump and he almost confused it with simply her being startled.

“Just tonight?” She turned to him and smiled.

“What?! Oh, Goddess no! You are always beautiful. That came out wrong. Please forgive me,” Rafiel panicked.

“I’m just giving you a hard time, Rafi.” Nailah's expression softened and she reached for his hand, causing him to wince. “You also look beautiful.” Rafiel staggeredly inhaled as they looked into the others eyes.

“May I kiss you?” Nailah’s mouth parted in surprise and Rafiel didn’t give her enough time to answer before he took it back. “I’m sorry. That came out of nowhere.” It didn't. “I didn’t put any thought into that.” He has; so many times. “I was distracted.” This part was true. He sat up and hung is head in embarrassment.

“Rafiel wait- I just wasn’t expecting that. Give me the time to say yes before taking it back.”

“Oh, okay.” He said without moving. A few moments passed before he realized what she had said. Rafiel lifted his head towards her. “Wait, do you mean to say the answer is yes?”

“Yes.”

Rafiel never thought he would get this far so he didn’t have anything planned out. “When?”

“Now, if you want.” She shifted closer to him and rubbed her thumb into his palm. His skin tingled from pain but also with warmth. Rafiel awkwardly inched closer. He bumped his nose into hers and then as he turned his head to kiss hers, he clacked their teeth together and immediately retracted in pain. Nailah softly chuckled.

“Sorry, that was my first time. I’m no good at it.”

“And how old are you, Heron Prince?”

“125,” he stuttered out.

“I’m almost embarrassed in your stead.” And then she held his shoulders steady and kissed him with perfect precision. Rafiel could have sworn he felt himself melting. He could only imagine what this were to feel like, and now it was happening. 

Her lips were soft and wet, and other than him being an allodyniac and even kisses hurting him, it was like velvet. Rafiel reached his arms to Nailah and held her as they made out. She bit his upper lip and sucked at it, then moved on to his chin and left a trail of kissed until she reached the summit of his neck, bit down, and sucked there causing Rafiel to cry out in very mixed emotions. She unlatched her sharp fangs in worry, realizing that she lost herself. 

“Rafiel, I’m sorry.”

He was too lost in the sensation and didn't know what else to say other than “No more….”

“I’m sorry.” She reached her hand out, faltered, and then retracted it. His head rested on Nailah's shoulder as he panted hot breaths into the crook of her neck, an amazing contrast to the night air, she noted. “We should head back… and hope no one pays mind to that.” 

“To what?” he hummed.

“I didn’t think you would bruise THAT easily.” 

Rafiel flinched as he touched the hickey, which hurt all on it own. For once, he was speechless. But he didn’t hate it.

People definitely noticed the violently red mark on the heron’s skin for the next couple days. Including Volug. 


End file.
